


You Were Never Defined Like That

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, At least that was the intent, Gender Roles, In a way, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Explicit Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-Transphobic Omegaverse, Omega Steve, Omegaverse, Past to Present, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Trans Character(s), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peggy Carter, Trans Steve Rogers, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dearest wish that both Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes hold is to be betas. </p><p>They both have different reasons. </p><p>They are both cheated out of a simpler life, in more ways than one. </p><p>Life hurts because of who they are, and then life hurts because everything falls apart. </p><p>And then, in the future, it seems that they're allowed to stitch things back up, however they can. </p><p>And throughout it all, they insist on defining themselves in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Never Defined Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in hopes of creating a non-transphobic Omegaverse fic. It was originally going to be rated explicit and contain a couple extra scenes at the end, but that has yet to happen.
> 
> I may come back later to edit this, but I wanted it posted.

There's something about the view of children playing on the street that warms her heart. Maybe it's that it's her child, her Steve, with joy in that sweet smile, playing with James Barnes. God bless that child, she thinks, not for the first time. God bless James Buchanan Barnes.

She thinks back to the conversation she had with Mrs. Barnes the other day. Looking at Bucky, she isn't surprised that he's a boy, no more than she's surprised Steve is. She was so relieved when Mrs. Barnes didn't blink at Steve's gender, when she accepted it so utterly and completely. Some of the other neighbors expected Steve to be a girl, with the way he looks, the delicate way he is. But girls don't have to be delicate and boys don't have to be strong, strapping young lads, like Bucky is.

And she knows Bucky could care less what Steve is, so long as Steve is Steve. Come down to it, she's fairly certain that Bucky knew what gender Steve preferred before she did. She doesn't mind, not when she knows that's what comes with Steve having a friend like Bucky. And she loves Bucky like he's her own son, which he may as well be, the way he gets on with Steve. Sometimes she doesn't know what she'd do without that boy always being with her son. She worries after both of them, makes a point of worrying over Bucky because Steve's got everyone and their cousin worrying after him, just seeing him walk down the street some days has somebody sending up a prayer, but Bucky...

No one thinks to worry about James Buchanan Barnes. No one looks at him and sees how deeply he cares for a boy not long for this world (and oh does that ache, knowing her only child will likely die sooner than his time, but she takes comfort in that he'll live while he can, fire brightly burning in his eyes) and how much it'll hurt him to put his whole heart into caring for Steve.

But Sarah Rogers loves him for it, and she won't deny it. She's grateful for a fair few things in her life, but one of the biggest thanks she has is the existence of James Bucky Barnes.

* * *

 

"Aw, what a pretty little girl," He says, crowding into Steve's space. "I could get sweet on you real fast, little lady."

"I'm not a girl." Steve says, narrowing his eyes. "And you can get sweet on me all you like. I'd never stoop low enough to pay you any mind."

The offense is obvious on the guy's face, but Steve really could not care less. He knows that if Bucky were here, he'd already be swooping in to stop Steve's hands curling into fists, ready to land a punch while the guy's still distracted. But Bucky isn't here, so Steve does curl his hands into fists, does ready himself for a punch, arm lifting to swing -

And a hand comes up, smacks the guy's head hard, so he stumbles, and then the hand is grabbing Steve's wrist to pull him along and the owner is saying "Steve, you punk, can't leave you alone for one minute, can I?" and, to the surprise of no one, Bucky is here.

"Buck!" Steve objects. "I could've handled that. Don't need you swooping in to rescue me all the time."

He knows he sounds petulant, but he doesn't care. The guy wasn't that tough, and maybe Steve could've ignored him, but there's something about the assumption that Steve's a girl when he's not (not that there's anything wrong with being a girl, it's just that he isn't one, okay, not too difficult a concept to wrap your mind around and yet he has doubters coming to him weekly, feels like) that gets him all fired up in two seconds flat.

Which Bucky knows. So Bucky rarely leaves him be, because Steve'll pick a fight for any reason, hates bullies enough to take his too-fragile hands and use them in ways they probably weren't designed for and just not care, especially on days when his shirts are soft and everything about him says "undecided, unpresented, free for the plucking" and yeah, part of that's true, but it doesn't matter, he's still who he is, and no uppity son-of-a-gun'll stop that.

"Don't doubt it, pal," Bucky says, dragging him back down the block, in the direction of home. "Doesn't mean I'll ever stop."

Steve sighs, directs his gaze very much away from Bucky, just to be difficult, just because he can.

Bucky ruffles his hair, just to nag Steve, just because he can.

" 'Sides, ain't like he don't know you're too good for him, anyway. No need to bother going into the whole to-do for something as obvious as sunshine." Bucky continues.

"Shut up, you jerk," Steve says, only half-serious, but it's buried so no-one who isn't Buck or his ma could tell, probably. "He only wanted me because he thought I'd present, anyway."

"How do you know?" Bucky asks, more seriously, because this is something Bucky takes seriously and it's something Steve doesn't really mind him taking seriously, actually, because if anything's going to be serious, it's this.

"He was bragging about presenting early as an alpha." Steve says. "Then he started calling me a sweet little lady. Don't take much to put two-and-two together and come up with four."

Bucky mutters something that'd get him slapped if he said it in school. All of him tightens up, so Steve smacks his arm.

"Not like he coulda done anything, Buck," He says. "Calm down."

"Mighta tried," Bucky says, a bit sourly, which Steve expected. He shrugs.

"Wouldn't've found anything. Not gonna present, anyway. No need to worry." Steve says, stubbornly, though he tries not to know it.

"Yeah," Bucky sighs. "I know, pal."

* * *

 

They're fifteen when Bucky presents, and he thinks that Steve didn't mean for him to see the terror that flickered through his eyes during that first second after Bucky told him, so he pretends that it wasn't there, lets Steve have that.

So hey, Bucky tries to look at the positive. He's an alpha, which'll give him a bit more sway, will mean that he can do a bit more to protect Steve (who won't take it with grace, but it's not like Steve wants anything to do with grace unless it's about drawing, anyway, so oh well), so no need to get in a fit about it.

But damn, Bucky'd hoped to just be a beta. Would be easier, would be less pressure, and maybe he's not interested in everything that comes with being an alpha. Especially if it makes Steve uncomfortable, and he knows it does, how could he not know?

And it makes them both fear, right along with Steve's ma, that Steve'll present next, and that's the last thing Steve needs. Steve fears it for a different reason than Bucky and Mrs. Rogers, fears that if he's an omega, that'll be it for him, just another reason to be a target, but Bucky knows that he and Steve's ma both don't give a damn what Steve is so long as he's healthy, and the strain of being anything but beta could easily be too much for him.

So Bucky holds his breath and knows he's not the only one.

 

* * *

 

Nineteen.

He's nineteen when it hits, and he nearly sobs.

Bad enough to be born so weak, to have to claw for any kind of respect, to have people constantly judge him, assume he's a girl, probably an omega, and a frail one at that. An omega no one would even really want, once they looked past the pretty blue eyes and delicate wrists to the hips that'd break before bearing healthy children, breaths that'd get weak during heat, breasts so underdeveloped that no babe'd suckle at 'em and get anything for the trouble.

And Steve doesn't care about having a good body for bearing children, it's never been a concern, even though he knew it was a biological possibility. Doctors said years ago that if he was beta, it'd be massively unlikely that anything'd catch, what with betas having a harder time anyway and Steve being so weak. But if he was omega, there'd be a chance, but the heats would nearly kill him, and anyway, the likelihood of presenting after sixteen was pretty unlikely.

But Steve's always ducked everyone's expectations, so here he is, nineteen years old and hitting his first heat.

He hits his fist against the mattress and lets tears leak out of his eyes.

 

* * *

 

When Steve tells Bucky he's an omega, Bucky's mind goes to what he's been considering for the past four years.

Act surprised or be honest? Tell him that he's known, really, sort of known deep down for a long time, and especially the past month because he could smell it, and didn't want to tell him because he desperately wanted to be wrong.

Bucky doesn't know what to do with Steve Rogers. Never has, not really.

So he just says:

"I know."

And he's not sure if it's his heart breaking he's feeling or Steve's. He just knows that both of them wanted anything but this.

Anything but this.

Anything.

 

* * *

 

His pencil snaps.

He wants to cry.

Bucky's out (always out during his heats after the first time when he'd opened the door and his face had gone pale, so pale, and he'd gone back and slammed it shut and just said "I'm sorry, Stevie" and hadn't come back for days which was good, really, but it broke Steve down to the core and he knows why but it still hurts) and so there's a dull ache in his everywhere that gets a bit deeper every time he hears steps in the hallway that aren't Bucky's.

So he thought he'd draw, take his mind off things, but the frustration had been so great that he'd snapped the pencil before even finishing the sketch and it should say something about how desperate he is (how damned omega he is) that the sketch is of Bucky's hands.

So he just tosses the sketchbook and broken pencil aside and strips, hand going down between his legs and rubbing desperately, and if it's Bucky's name on his lips when he cums, then that's because Bucky's an alpha and smells like home and safe and

No

No, this is never what he wanted

Never wanted to look at Bucky like a protector never wanted to be alpha and omega just wanted to be Steve and Bucky and nothing else

So Steve does cry, cry while he touches himself, while he finds that damn thing Bucky got from the doctor ages ago to help during heats, sticks it in himself and it feels odd, walking around with something inside him, but it also feels good in a way that he hates right now.

Wouldn't really have been better if he'd been born with a penis, he knows that, because it would've biologically come down to the same thing: beta or some kind of too-intense hormone response that could kill him.

But being an alpha would be better, would mean he was on equal ground with Bucky, would mean that he wouldn't be looked at as weak like this.

And is it so wrong to want that?

* * *

 

There's medicine that Steve takes for his heats, fair amount of it natural. Herbs and the like, the sort of remedies that mothers make because suppressants are risking enough if you're healthy and they could make Steve snap in half.

So Bucky makes sure to do what he can in the days before Steve's heat, stays as long as he can until it's too much and Steve has to tell him to go because it's awful for both of them when Bucky's around and that heady scent nearly kills him, nearly sends him into a rut, and then Steve'll smell the alpha on him and want it and then it's downhill from there.

Bucky makes what broth he can, put the herbs in it, tells Steve to drink it. Has neighbors knock and make sure he's eating (nice old beta woman across the hall who does what she can for them, wonderful woman, Bucky always makes sure to help her however he can as thanks and just because she's a sweet old lady and if he can't use the strength he gets just being who he is to do this stuff, what's the point?), tries to work as much as he can, pulling extra shifts because it's not like he can go home to Steve anyway.

He wonders, sometimes, when he's feeling particularly masochistic, if he wants to go home to Steve at times like this because Steve's an omega in heat who smells undeniably good, or because it's Steve.

Doesn't do much good, though. Best to find a nice beta girl and dance the night away. Ignore the people telling him he's lucky he's such a fine alpha specimen, anybody'd be lucky to have him, he could bag any omega he wanted, even, and ain't that nice?

Ain't it? Ain't it just the nicest damn thing to know that he could have any omega he wants, except for the one he wants. And would it be easier to know why he wants Steve?

No.

He knows it wouldn't.

So he doesn't search for the answer. Just feels a dull ache deep in his bones and dies a bit, not knowing if that ache is entirely his own.

 

* * *

 

Peggy's a sweet beta, nearly an alpha in some respects, and hey, just because she hasn't presented yet doesn't mean she couldn't.

Not that it's likely.

No one presents as late as Steve did, none but rare cases, and they're always weaker. And Peggy's lots of things, but weak ain't one of them.

He likes Peggy, really does, and she's...

Well.

Steve doesn't like thinking it, but she's safe. She's a beta, and betas are always safer than alphas. Peggy doesn't want to claim him, doesn't see him as just an omega (no one sees him as just an omega anymore, not when he's got the look of an alpha, now, and he does appreciate that but if he's going to start on the list of things he appreciates, looking like an alpha goes just under being able to take an actual full breath and that's under being able to actually protect and defend), and beyond that, she is frankly amazing.

He doesn't like leaving her.

But he hated leaving Bucky, and he knows...he knows he can't live with this.

So he flies the plane.

Crashes it.

And it's cold, but he doesn't feel sickly anymore. And if he dies...maybe that'd be alright.

Maybe.

* * *

 

The 21st century is weird.

There, he said it.

It's really weird. So much and so little has changed, and if he sees one more person's shocked expression at him really being an omega, he is going to punch someone.

And he's Captain America. He can't punch civilians.

So that's one problem that doesn't look like it's going to be solved anytime soon.

On the nicer end of the weird, there's heat suppressants now, and yes, he has to take a near handful for them to last, but there's still something to prevent the hormone response that he always disliked.

And omegas have demanded more and more respect in the decades he's been out of commission. It isn't that omegas were ever treated badly, it's that they've been dehumanized for so long, treated more like objects, albeit valuable ones, than people.

Now they're seen more like people and it's considered rude to do what was commonplace back in his day. There's even less misgendering, which is good news as far as Steve is considered. Sure, small, skinny, blue-eyed, blonde-haired children might still be generally viewed as feminine, but they have ways of demanding to be seen how they want. Personal expression is much higher and it's wonderful.

Some things still seem inexplicable to him, though.

It hits him when he's walking home from the store, reusable tote bag slung over his arm. People tend not to recognize him when he's out of uniform, so he typically has a fairly peaceful time when he's out running errands. Not that he usually is. He's only been back in New York for about a week, and he plans to leave within the month.

No point staying in the same place for long when Bucky's out there, somewhere.

And while he's caught up in this, in walking and considering his responsibility, he sees a couple of people standing just inside an alley. He can smell them from here, can tell that one's an alpha and the other is a beta. The alpha is acting all too typical, in Steve's opinion, holding the beta by the wrist, like a person is something to be controlled.

So he goes over to them, sets his tote down, and looks the alpha straight in the face, just like a challenge, just like he's always done.

"Can I ask what's going on here?" Steve says, pleasantly enough. The alpha's eyes narrow, and that's all Steve really needs to know.

"And just who are you?" The alpha spits out.

Steve's got multiple answers for that, so many that he's not sure which to pick. Steve Grant Rogers, Captain America, a human being who has experience being treated more like property than a person and would like to see that stop being something that happens, a guy from Brooklyn who never knew how to run away from a fight so hey, why stop now, and all of that together seems like a mouthful so he just says

"Let's call me a bystander,"

and takes a step closer.

The alpha's grip tightens on the beta's wrist and Steve can see the beta flinch all too easily.

He grabs the alpha's wrist, pries the fingers off the beta, and pushes the alpha neatly against the brick wall.

"Let's try treating people like people, yeah?" Steve says, then lets go of the alpha and turns to the beta.

"Any way I can help?" He asks, as respectfully as he can.

"N-no," The beta says. "That's fine."

"Are you sure?" Steve asks, gently. "I could report this very easily."

"Gonna bring the cops in, huh?" The alpha spits. Steve ignores the comment.

"I have friends in places high enough to keep you more than safe and stop this from ever happening again." Steve says, smiling like he didn't just indirectly to set the Black Widow or Iron Man on some alpha he saw on the street. He's still weighing the options in his head, whether it'd be better to fight this with intimidation or the more legal "money" option. Of course, then he's setting Pepper Potts on them, and well, that's just two different kinds of intimidation, basically.

"I..." The beta stumbles over the words. "I don't know. I can handle myself,"

There's hesitance in that voice, and it grates on Steve. The 21st century isn't so very different as it likes to pretend.

"I believe you." Steve says. "If you or anyone else does need help, go ahead and use this contact information."

He pulls a small notebook and a pencil out of a pocket (still an artist on the inside, even if people think he just punches things or raises eagles or whatever in his free time) and writes down the number to Stark tower's main office or however Pepper referred to it.

"Ask for Rogers. You'll probably have to leave a message, but it'll get to me." He says, tearing out the paper and giving it to the slightly trembling beta.

"Okay," The beta says, voice quiet. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Steve says, nodding. He turns back and fixes the alpha with a very serious look. "I had better never hear about you."

He leaves before there's a rebuttal, sure to pick up his tote bag.

How's that for a delicate little omega, huh? Take that, possibly dead jerks who called him a pretty thing, sweet little lady, and all those irritating and sickly-sweet "endearments."

There's maybe a little bit of strut to his step, though he tries to avoid that.

His internal satisfaction shatters when he catches another alpha's scent, this one so familiar he thinks it's ingrained in him just as his own is. It's off, subtlely, like something's masking it. And he knows the mask, too.

"Bucky," He whispers, looking up. He doubts he'll see him, not if Bucky wants to stay hidden. But there's not a doubt in his mind that Bucky's close, closer than he's been for so long, and right here in New York, in Brooklyn.

He's not sure what he's feeling right now, if it's terror or elation or nothing at all, but he runs all the same, desperately hoping that what he's running towards is Bucky.

* * *

 

The urge he feels around Bucky is anything but omega, it seems.

All he wants is to hold Bucky close, protect him, never ever let anything hurt him again (not when he failed before), even though he knows that wouldn't actually work and it'd irritate Bucky to boot.

It's not that he wants to be Bucky's alpha. He doesn't, really. He just wants Bucky safe, and it finally, finally seems like that could happen. Apartment in Brooklyn (infinitely nicer than their old one, but hey, Brooklyn), safety in multiple forms (friends, teammates, weapons that Steve really doesn't even try to convince Bucky to let go of), and each other.

Each other is important to Steve (so important, the most important, everything he'd hoped for), and he thinks it matters to Bucky. He tries not to be sure about anything with Bucky, and not only because he doesn't want to be wrong. The last thing he wants to do is put pressure on Bucky. He wants to keep him safe, so safe, and while he'd love for that safety to be found in his arms, he will not force that.

It still does distract him, though. It seems reasonable and logical that he'd be that distracted, even to the point where it doesn't shock him all that much to learn that he's forgotten to take his suppressants.

The way he finds out, however, does.

 

* * *

 

Bucky's exposure to pheromones has been limited since

Since he's been

Well.

Steve says "back" but Bucky's not sure...

He's just.

He has his name back, and there's a lot of relief, and it's better, but...

Back.

Aside from that, anyway, is that he really doesn't get out much (mostly just stays in Ste - no, in their apartment, Steve says that's important and Bucky gets that, now), and when Banner did tests, he did expose Bucky to some pheromones, just to see how he'd react, what had been taken or neglected or warped.

His reaction's about the same, biologically. It was muted, at first, but now it's back to about normal. Banner did do him one favor, though, after those tests.

Snipped 'im.

That was a bit hard to explain to Steve, at first, but once he got across that he honestly just didn't want to pass anything on, didn't want that concern, wanted a sort of...control, over what'd happen to at least that one aspect, he'd understood.

Said that he couldn't get rid of his eggs, much as he'd like to, because Banner wasn't sure what the hormone fluctuation would do to him.

Solidarity in the oddest things, but isn't that just like them?

All this is to say, really, that it has blessedly not really mattered that Steve's an omega throughout the vast majority of Bucky's recovery time. And he's doing better now, honestly is, and maybe someone forgot to remind Steve about his suppressants because Bucky can definitely smell something and it's a scent that he'd now even in cryo, feels like.

They're sitting in the living room, Bucky reading (book on JFK's assassination and other conspiracies - he's pretty sure he's actually the missing link in most of these, which is not as upsetting a thought as it would've been before), Steve sketching a bit lazily.

And then Bucky can feel something stir inside him and he looks up at Steve, brows drawn together.

"Thought you said you took suppressants for that?" He says, bluntly, because that's what Steve encourages, says he wants honesty, and damn if that isn't easier than trying to remember the social graces.

Steve's head comes up quickly, confusion coloring his expression for a brief moment before his eyes widen.

"Shit," he says. "Shit."

"Captain Eloquence strikes again," Bucky says, dryly.

"Dammit," Steve says. "I completely forgot it was even time to take them."

"I noticed." Bucky says.

"I'm so sorry, Buck," Steve says, expression all genuine concern and apology. "I'll take them now, they'll kick in with plenty of time."

"What are you sorry for?" Bucky asks.

Steve gives him a blank look.

"My heat." He says, obviously not understanding. "I know you've never liked it."

"You always hated it more than me!" Bucky says, indignant and sort of offended that Steve thinks he has to fucking apologize for having his heat. Apologize to Bucky. "That ice nap sure didn't give you any more common sense than you had before."

"You always left!" Steve says, insisting like it's supposed to mean something.

"Yeah," Bucky says. "Because I'm an alpha. And I wanted you. And I knew that's not what you wanted. Thought the first time maybe I could keep it together, but I knew the second I walked in, no way. So I gave you space and did my best to let you be."

"I knew that," Steve says. "And I always felt shitty for making you leave your own home just because of my stupid hormones - "

"I felt shitty leaving you alone because of my stupid hormones - "

"I mean, I'm still not sure where you went, I figured you'd be with some dame or something - "

"Especially when all I wanted anyway was to help - "

"Maybe with some people from the docks, I never wanted to ask - "

"It was tough enough on regular days wondering if the reason was because - "

"Didn't want to seem possessive, didn't want to talk about being what we were - "

"You might've been an omega, but I knew that couldn't just be it because you were Steve - "

"And I really didn't want to make you feel bad about being an alpha, I knew you felt guilty about it anyway - "

"And I always wanted you but I was an alpha and I knew you'd hate to be with an alpha - "

"Even though I never blamed you for it and you weren't like other alphas - wait, what?"

Steve stops, holding one hand up.

"What did you just say?" He asks, looking at Bucky in that same confusion.

"Which part?" Bucky asks, once again decreasing the humidity of the room.

"Just now," Steve says, waving his hand and ignoring the ribbing. "About...wanting me?"

Bucky stares at him.

"What." Bucky says, much, much more statement than question.

"Hey!" Steve says. "Don't make me say it again. Just answer, don't be a jerk."

"I've wanted you for ages, Stevie," Bucky says, marvelling a bit at actually having to say that. "Long as I know I've wanted anything you'll let me have. Just got more intense when biology got added in and really made me feel like a heel."

"I..." Steve looks at Bucky, awestruck. "I think I knew that. I just didn't want it to be because - "

"I know." Bucky says, warmer, now. "I know that. It's okay."

"Can I kiss you, Bucky?" Steve asks, looking so desperate and beautiful and just like Bucky's every dream.

"Yeah," Bucky says. "Go right on ahead, punk."

Steve come closer to him, reaches out so very gently, and lightly brings their lips together.

It is perfect and soft in a way that nothing else ever really was for them, a kiss that doesn't reflect a damn thing about them except how they'd shake themselves half to death if the kiss was deep and sudden.

But Bucky can taste Steve and he doesn't care about perfect.

"You should know," Bucky says, later, laying on the couch with a fairly heavy Steve on top of him. "I did use you. During my recovery."

"How do you mean?" Steve asks, not stirring. So very trusting, this idiot.

"I can smell that you're an omega, and I used that. Made me feel more stable to have an omega I could take care of, even though that wasn't what was really happening. Tricked my brain and let me feel more like myself, since it was you. Talked to Banner about it. Natasha, too. They said it wasn't wrong or anything, but. I wanted you to know." Bucky says, without more than a vague hint of guilt in his voice.

"Buck," Steve says, leaning up on his elbows a bit. "I don't mind. It's okay. I used you, sometimes. It's biology. And...it's us. If there's anyone I'd trust to use me, it's you."

"Jeez, Stevie." Bucky says, chest a bit tight. "Can't go around saying things like that if you want me breathing."

"Eh," Steve says, like he could really take or leave Bucky's continued breathing.

Bucky chuckles, breathing still not normal, chest still not right, and everything piecing together into a different sort of definition than he ever thought possible.

And it's just right.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I have never watched any of the Captain America movies. I am so sorry if I screwed some stuff up. I have only read fanfiction and I really hope this lived up to canon.
> 
> Have questions about how this Omegaverse works? I'd love to answer them. Ask here or at pennamepersona.tumblr.com.
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
